


unconventional

by andnowforyaya



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Conventions, KiHo Bingo, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: Minhyuk brings Kihyun to a convention and then promptly abandons him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for the 'doctor who' square

Kihyun receives a call from Minhyuk at 7:30 in the morning, and it is so early on a Saturday that Kihyun is disoriented enough to actually answer it without hesitation, bringing his phone to his ear with his eyes still closed and mumbling, “Hello?”

“Kihyunnie,” Minhyuk says in a sweet, bright voice. How long has he been awake to sound so coherent and conniving? “Kihyunnie, my bestest, greatest, most beautiful friend in the whole wide world.”

Kihyun groans, rolling over on his squeaky dorm bed so that he’s flat on his back, staring at the ceiling. “What do you want?”

“Only to talk to my best friend in the whole world. Remember that time in middle school when your mom made you wear that really hideous sweater and I let you switch with me when we got to school?”

“I had blocked that memory out,” Kihyun says. “But now the trauma has returned.”

“You see,” Minhyuk says, “Jooheonnie told me this morning he is kind of really sick? But he’s okay because Changkyunnie is with him and will take care of him. But so, remember how Jooheon and I were going to the Con this weekend?”

“Vaguely,” Kihyun acknowledges, because he’s slowly starting to gain his senses and beginning to realize the dangerous waters he’s found himself in. “Why.”

“Well, now I have Jooheon’s ticket,” Minhyuk explains. “And no one to go with.”

“I’m not going to your furry convention with you,” Kihyun says. He regrets the shots he took last night at the bar as the ceiling swims in his field of vision. His head is pounding and his limbs feel like lead.

“It’s not a furry convention!” Minhyuk screeches. Kihyun winces as the noise grates against his eardrums, and he holds the phone away from his ear. “Just because I’m going as a fox doesn’t make it a furry convention, or me a furry!”

“Funny,” Kihyun says. “That’s just what a furry would say.”

“Please come with me,” Minhyuk pleads abruptly. “Please, please. I really want to go and I don’t want to go alone. Please!”

“I won’t have anything to wear,” Kihyun explains with a pit of dread forming in his stomach, because he knows it’s a weak excuse. Minhyuk will pick it apart in a second, and he does.

“I have something for you to wear. It’s cute. I promise!”

“I’m not wearing cat ears.”

“It’s not cat ears!” Minhyuk protests, and then he pauses, his breathing audible on the other side. “Wait, are leopards still considered cats?”

Kihyun groans, rolling over again and debating throwing his phone against the wall, but sadly his phone was pretty expensive and he’s a poor college student and he can’t take a chance like that. He slaps his phone against his ear so that it balances on top of his cheekbone and temple as he lays on his side. “Buy me dinner and I’ll do it.”

“Yes!” Minhyuk agrees readily, sounding like a kid about to go to Disney World.

“Not campus food,” Kihyun tacks on quickly, knowing how easily Minhyuk always manages to twist his words to his own advantage. “Something expensive. At least two-dollar-signs on Yelp. A sit-down place.”

He hears Minhyuk thinking. Can practically see how his lips screw up and shift from side to side as he considers his options. Finally, Minhyuk says with a touch less enthusiasm, “Sounds good. But be ready in an hour! The first event is at 10 and I want to get there a little early!”

The line goes dead before Kihyun can get a word in, cementing their deal. Kihyun lets the phone slide from his face, hoping he won’t regret what he’s just gotten himself into.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Minhyuk shows up outside of Kihyun’s dorm room in a pair of dusky red skin-tight biker shorts that barely reach mid-thigh and a white tank that laces up at the low-hanging neck, currently mostly unlaced. His fox-ears headband dangles from one hand and the strap of his mini-messenger back from his other. He has used makeup to fashion his face into something resembling a cross between a cute fox and a baby deer, his dark eyeliner making the blue of the contacts he’s in his eyes wearing pop.

“Do foxes have blue eyes?” Kihyun asks as he lets the door swing wide open, shifting his mug of tea into his right hand. Minhyuk steps through, looking him up and down, as they both walk into the small kitchen. Kihyun got put into a triple this year in the dorms with his friends and was lucky enough to have first pick of the rooms when they moved in since he arrived first, so of course he chose the private bedroom. Though it was smaller than the other bedroom for two, he’d take privacy over size any day. The bedrooms shared a small common space, an even smaller kitchen, and the tiniest bathroom of all.

“Fox cubs have blue eyes, maybe?” Minhyuk says, clearly unconcerned. “You’re not dressed!”

Kihyun leans his hip against the counter. He’s wearing jeans and a black tank and he’d put some effort into styling his recently-dyed cotton-candy-pink hair. He quirks an eyebrow. “I’m wearing clothes though?”

“But nothing is leopard print,” Minhyuk argues with a pout. “And you’re not wearing any makeup!”

“You didn’t give me any instructions, so I did the best I could,” Kihyun says flatly, rolling his eyes and sipping his tea. “Besides, you know I’m not into the dressing up part unless I get to wear my onesie, which I am NOT doing, Minhyuk, don’t give me that look. Gudetama is for drunk-Kihyun, not sober-Kihyun.”

“You could be drunk-Kihyun. Drunk-Kihyun is more fun.” Minhyuk sniffs. “Give me some tea.” He reaches out his hand and wiggles his fingers. “I forgot about breakfast this morning.”

Kihyun says, “Sober-Kihyun knew you’d forget about breakfast in your excitement so there’s some leftover fried rice in the microwave for you to eat before we go.”

“I changed my mind,” Minhyuk says, his entire face lighting up with a smile. “Sober-Kihyun is fun too, I guess.”

Still grinning, Minhyuk helps himself to the food in the microwave and also to Kihyun’s tea, leaning against the counter as he eats, and Kihyun sighs, taking in all the effort Minhyuk put into his appearance this morning.

“You look pretty cool,” Kihyun says finally. “I guess I’ll go put on some makeup, too.”

“Yay,” Minhyuk cheers while shoveling a bite of rice into his mouth. The rest of whatever he says is garbled as he chews, but Kihyun doesn’t ask him to repeat it as he goes to his bathroom to do as he’s promised, figuring that if it’s truly important, Minhyuk will crow about it again soon anyway.

.

He is way too done-up for an early morning subway ride. Standing next to Minhyuk in his fox get-up, Kihyun can’t help but feel like the center of everyone’s attention on the train. Inevitably, as passengers board, their gazes travel straight to Minhyuk -- who is striking on a regular day but absolutely magnetic when he puts in just a little bit of effort -- and then their gazes slide over to Kihyun. He’d only lined his eyes and contoured his cheeks a bit, but the way everyone stares makes him feel like he’s wearing a sign that says FOR SALE across his forehead in big red letters. Minhyuk had cajoled him into wearing a thick black leather choker, and Minhyuk’s leopard-ear headband dangles from his fingers.

“Relax,” Minhyuk coos into his ear. “You’re like squeezing the life out of my hand.”

Kihyun abruptly lets go of Minhyuk’s fingers. He’d thought he’d been holding onto the pole for stability. “Sorry,” he mumbles.

“Hey, it’s okay, right? That I’m making you come with me? It’ll be fun. I promise. And plus, we both look great.” Minhyuk preens, checking out his reflection in the smooth plastic covering a subway ad for the Museum of Sex in the city.

“It just feels a little bit like I’m pretending,” Kihyun admits, surreptitiously comparing himself to Minhyuk in their reflection. “It’s not really my scene, I guess.”

Minhyuk grins, slinging an arm across Kihyun’s narrow shoulders. “It’s not that deep, Kihyunnie,” he sing-songs. “Just stay close to me.”

.


	3. Chapter 3

As they near the convention center, the train begins to fill with more and more characters: girls and boys in rainbow-colored wigs, and elaborate, intricate, hand-made costumes fashioned after characters found in video games, television shows, and movies. Kihyun stops feeling like the center of everyone’s attention when a man shows up wielding a huge sword roughly the size of his entire body.

“That’s not real, right?” Kihyun whispers to Minhyuk as the man finds a space in the now-crowded train between two women dressed in warrior-princess gear.

“It’s probably made of plastic or paper,” Minhyuk observes expertly. “You’re not allowed to bring real weapons, duh.”

Still, Kihyun warily keeps his eye on the sword for the remainder of the train ride.

.

After a few more stops, the train is uncomfortably full, and Kihyun is squeezed against the pole and Minhyuk, his face nearly pressed against his friend's chest. Just as he's about to ask Minhyuk how much longer it will be, Minhyuk announces cheerfully, “We’re here!”

He takes Kihyun by the wrist as the train comes to a stop and the people dressed as characters crowd near the doors. Immediately a wall of bodies comes between the two friends, their only connection Minhyuk’s hand on Kihyun’s wrist. When the doors open, Kihyun feels himself being yanked along by Minhyuk’s long, eager strides, people pushing on either side of him, like a leaf unable to escape the current of a river.

“Minhyuk!” Kihyun calls, stumbling along as best he can, needing to run to keep up. “Slow down!”

“Sorry,” Minhyuk says apologetically, shortening his steps. He looks back to Kihyun and grins. “I’m just excited.”

“I can’t tell,” Kihyun quips, which only makes Minhyuk grin louder.

“It’s not too far,” Minhyuk explains as they descend the stairs from the platform to the sidewalk. “And we made good time! We can line up for the event.”

“What’s the event, by the way?” Kihyun pulls at his choker with his free hand, fiddling with the strap.

“Panel with the cast for the new Spider-Man show!”

“Ah,” Kihyun says, “so it’s not just a furry convention?”

Minhyuk rolls his eyes. Even though Kihyun can currently only see his back, he can tell that's what he's doing. “I told you that it wasn't already.”

“I’m sorry,” Kihyun says, “It’s just that you’re dressed like a fox, you know? You know this, right?”

“Yeah,” Minhyuk says, sniffing. He allows Kihyun to draw up level with him, matching the strides of Kihyun’s shorter legs. He’s smirking. “It’s intentional.”

Kihyun’s sixth sense tingles, the sense that Minhyuk is up to something, developed only after years of being tricked into playing into Minhyuk’s many (usually lighthearted) schemes. “What don’t I know?” he asks suspiciously, wrist still in Minhyuk’s hand.

Minhyuk hums, swinging their arms back and forth as they stroll together to the convention. The pavement surrounding the convention center is filled with people gathered into amoeba-like configurations as they wait in line to enter. Kihyun can see the entrance to the big dome-shaped building now, where people are streaming in and out of the many double-doors. Then Minhyuk abruptly breaks out into a run, yanking Kihyun forward yet again. “C’mon! Let’s hurry and get in line. I heard they don’t let people into the panels and stuff if you’re too late.”

“You didn’t answer my question!” Kihyun yells during the sprint, but it’s lost against Minhyuk’s ears.

.

They get in without incident. Kihyun finds himself hovering close to Minhyuk when faced with the sheer enormity of the convention center and bustling activity inside. There are so many colors, so many people, so much noise. Booths selling fan-made goods form aisles in the open space, and above them are signs and arrows pointing the way to the various breakout rooms where events like the panel interviews are being hosted.

“Cool, right?” Minhyuk says as he guides them towards the room they are looking for. They walk past a booth selling what looks to be an assortment of leather whips and chains and harnesses, and Kihyun notices that the next booth over seems to be targeting the lolita crowd, selling frilly pastel-colored dresses and cute accessories.

“Unexpectedly organized,” Kihyun says, trotting up to Minhyuk again after falling behind slightly while inspecting the contrast between the two booths. “Reserving judgment on ‘cool.’”

Minhyuk sighs. “I guess you can’t please ‘em all.”

.

So far, the convention seems to be a lot of waiting.

They waited in line to get into the building, they waited in line to enter the room for the panel event, and now they are waiting for the panel event to start. One of the guests on the panel had decided to take public transportation and hit a snag when attempting to transfer trains and got lost, but the organizers assure the crowd of fans that he’s on his way. Kihyun estimates around a three hundred people in the audience for the event, everyone moving to settle neatly in chairs laid out in three sections. There is a makeshift stage -- a raised platform on which a long table sits -- and small microphones and placards with the names of the panelists printed on them are placed before each seat.

Kihyun and Minhyuk are in the far-right section of chairs, near the back. Despite trying to make it early, it turns out that some people had been waiting in line since last night, and the event fills up quickly.

“Super-fans,” Minhyuk explains. “Gotta appreciate that dedication.”

Ten minutes into waiting, Minhyuk starts jiggling his knees in his seat.

Fifteen minutes in, and he looks like he’s about to burst, his knee jiggling so hard it shakes even Kihyun’s seat.

Twenty minutes in, Minhyuk announces, “I have to pee. Hold my spot?”

“Will they let you back in?” Kihyun asks, looking back at the open doors.

“I’m sure they will,” Minhyuk says. “I’ll just tell them I’m going to the bathroom.”

“Go, then. You know better than I do.” Kihyun waves Minhyuk off, watching him sprint out the doors in the back.

He checks his phone as he waits, finding a couple of messages from his roommate and a few messages in their group chat updating everyone on how Jooheon is doing (better) and how Changkyun deserves a prize for the care that he’s showing his hyung. Kihyun types a quick response, that he should get a prize, too, but this suggestion is roundly shot down as the group points out Minhyuk has already promised him dinner.

“News gets around fast,” Kihyun says to no one in particular.

“Excuse me,” someone says close to Kihyun’s ear. Kihyun startles so suddenly that he nearly throws his phone into the stranger’s face. Luckily, he manages to keep both his grip and his dignity. “Is anyone sitting there?”

Kihyun looks up, ready to tell the stranger that the seat is reserved, but two things happen simultaneously: one, the lights dim and the crowd erupts into cheers as the panelists finally take the stage; and two, Kihyun realizes the stranger is Beautiful. Capital B. Doe-eyes and pink, heart-shaped lips and midnight black hair. He’s wearing black jeans and a muscle tank and the ring at the corner of his lips gleams when the light from the stage catches it.

Kihyun looks back quickly to the doors, sees that they are closed, and sends a silent apology to Minhyuk, who is very likely locked out by this point. Then he looks back at the stranger and smiles, shaking his head. “Nope, all yours.”

.


	4. Chapter 4

From: minnie  
i can’t get in :((((((((( 

To: minnie  
you took so long in the bathroom

From: minnie  
I had to fix my makeup!! >< 

To: minnie  
I can come out to find you

From: minnie  
no...it’s okay…enjoy the panel! I’m looking for someone anyway ^^’ let’s meet up when it’s done! 

To: minnie  
Someone…?

Kihyun watches the chat screen on his phone but there is no response from Minhyuk after that. Eventually, the backlight dims and his screen goes dark. He sighs and squeezes his phone back into his pocket.

The attractive stranger turns to him and says in a low voice, “Waiting for someone?”

Kihyun is mesmerized by the glint of his lip piercing. He blinks and shakes his head, whispering because the panel has started their introductions. “My friend got locked out.”

“Oh, was this seat for him?” He looks genuinely concerned, and Kihyun quirks his lips into a smile at him, feeling warm.

“It’s okay? I think? He said he’s going to meet someone and then we can meet up after.”

“Oh,” the stranger breathes, shoulders deflating a bit as he slouches and relaxes. “Sucks for your friend, though.”

“Shh!” someone hisses sharply behind them. “If you want to talk, leave!”

Kihyun turns towards the voice, glaring and pursing his lips, but he only sees rows of upturned faces and can’t distinguish who might have heckled them. He feels a shoulder bump against his and turns back around, the stranger closer now than he was before, a grin gracing his lips.

“Don’t mind them,” he whispers. “Hey, I’m Hoseok by the way. What’s your name?”

“Kihyun,” Kihyun says, the tips of his ears pink.

“It’s a cool wig,” Hoseok says, nodding up at Kihyun’s hair. “What are you supposed to be dressed as?”

“Uh,” Kihyun says dumbly. “It’s not a wig.” He puts the leopard-ear headband on and scowls. “I didn’t have anything to wear so my friend -- Minhyuk -- gave me this. But I don’t think I need it.”

“It’s not a wig?” Hoseok asks incredulously. “Wow, well, it looks cool. And yeah, I don’t think you need the ears to get anyone’s attention.” He winks.

Kihyun feels his face go as red as a tomato, and turns to look at the stage, mumbling something about wanting to pay attention so he can tell his friend all about the panel after. He hears Hoseok laugh -- a soft, ringing sound that makes his stomach feel like it’s full of clouds or butterflies or something else fluttery.

“Okay,” Hoseok agrees, sitting back to watch the panel with Kihyun. “Let’s talk after.”

.

From: minnie  
[photo] 

The panel ends after about an hour. Kihyun learns that the actor playing teenage Spider-Man is actually afraid of spiders, can tap dance to anything, and once kissed his co-star playing Harry Osborn in another series when they were younger. They end with an extended clip from the pilot episode and a round of applause and whistles.

Kihyun opens the snap from Minhyuk as the lights come back on and the crowd begins to file out of the room. It’s a selfie of Minhyuk in full fox makeup with a man that Kihyun doesn’t recognize, half of his face covered in a prosthetic scar. The man Minhyuk is with is wearing what looks like a knight’s armor, rust painted on in some places. He looks big, his shoulders wide and rounded with muscle, but also kind, his face gentle despite the fake scar. A text band at the bottom of the screen proclaims: _found my hound~_

Kihyun groans, though he can’t keep the grin off his face, realizing that half the reason Minhyuk wanted to come to the convention was probably for this, whoever this man was. _Dummy_ , Kihyun replies, _that’s the hound from game of thrones, not from fox and hound._

From: minnie  
I know~ i’m just being clever ^^ is the panel over? 

To: minnie  
It’s over. Should we meet up somewhere?

From: minnie  
Yeah! I’ll drop a pin.

“Meeting up with your friend?” Hoseok asks, still sitting beside him. There are fewer people now in the venue, stragglers and fans alike hoping to get a glimpse of the stars and producers as they leave.

“I think so,” Kihyun says. He feels himself blushing just looking at Hoseok. Hoseok’s tongue plays with his lip ring, the jewelry moving slightly at the corner of his mouth. The muscle tank shows off his impressive, thick arms. “You, uh, doing anything?”

“Nah,” Hoseok says. “I came here to help my friend with a booth, but he’s doing okay. I have permission to wander.” He winks again, like it’s a secret he’s sharing only with Kihyun. It’s dumb, but it makes Kihyun feel special, and those butterflies flit around in his stomach again.

“Oh? What kind of booth?” Kihyun manages to ask despite his face catching on fire.

“He’s selling fanart. He made all these cute pins and magnets. He does Doctor Who comics.”

“Oh…” Kihyun says. Kihyun appreciates just as much anime and television and video games as Minhyuk does, but he’s never really experienced this side of the fan culture before. It must show on his face.

“I know,” Hoseok says, laughing. “Super nerdy, right?”

Kihyun frowns. “I mean, it’s not _not_ nerdy. But...it’s cool, too? Like, your friend must be really passionate about it. That’s cool. Being passionate about stuff is cool.”

Hoseok says, “Yeah. He’s a really great artist.”

“What are you dressed as, anyway?” Kihyun asks. The question gives him the opportunity to look Hoseok up and down once more, and he appreciates what he sees even more this time. Hoseok’s body is sculpted and thick all over, muscles for days, and Kihyun wonders what it would feel like to run his palms over them. “Something from Doctor Who?”

This makes Hoseok laugh again. Kihyun decides he likes making Hoseok laugh. “No,” Hoseok said, spreading his arms a bit. “Just dressed as me. Disappointed?”

“Hardly,” Kihyun breathes. His phone chimes with a notification. Minhyuk has shared his pin with him, along with a photo of the booth he and The Hound are waiting by. He shows the photo to Hoseok. “Want to help me look for my friend?”

.


	5. Chapter 5

Hoseok knows exactly where Minhyuk and his hound friend should be according to the photo and following pin that Minhyuk sends over belatedly, which is a shame because Kihyun has a flash-daydream of he and Hoseok wandering the convention together and getting into hi-jinks and maybe falling in love a little bit as they look for Minhyuk. But Hoseok is able to guide Kihyun straight to the booth and Kihyun is too dumbstruck by his beauty to get a word in as they walk.

But Minhyuk and his hound aren’t there.

“Uh,” Kihyun says, walking a small circle in front of booth 103 selling fanart of an anime Kihyun isn’t familiar with, “is this the right place?”

Hoseok looks around too, nodding. “Yeah, 103,” he says. “Here, let me look at your phone again.”

Kihyun hands it over after opening up Minhyuk’s message with the photo, and Hoseok takes it from him, fingers lingering over Kihyun’s. Hoseok grins, and Kihyun finds himself matching the grin for no reason, blushing. Then Hoseok is looking down at Kihyun’s phone and up at the booth and he’s typing something, fingers moving rapidly over the screen. 

“What are you doing?” Kihyun asks, suspicious and trying to peer over Hoseok’s shoulder to see his own phone.

“Putting my number into your contacts.”

“What? Why?”

Hoseok looks up, handing Kihyun’s phone back to him after he completes his task. “Why not? You’re cute and I want to get to know you after this.”

Kihyun freezes, his ears going hot again and his heart pounding suddenly very loudly in them. “You’re so,” Kihyun stammers, pink everywhere from his hair to his toes. “You’re so forward.” He checks that Hoseok’s number is indeed in his phone. Hoseok has even added a little heart next to his name in his contacts. “And presumptuous,” Kihyun teases.

“You only live once,” Hoseok says. 

“Are you serious right now?” Kihyun asks, laughing a little to cover up his nerves, and that stupid fluttering in his stomach is back in full force. It’s not that Kihyun is unused to this kind of attention, but he’s certainly unused to it outside of a bar or club setting, and he’s very much unused to being just as attracted to the other person as the other person seemingly is to him because he usually finds this kind of behavior exhausting, a ploy to get him into bed. “You’re not bluffing, or putting on an act?” A spike of dread. “Minhyuk didn’t put you up to this, did he?”

“Nope,” Hoseok says, spreading his arms and presenting himself. “This is all me.”

Kihyun laughs again, inexplicably charmed, the dread subsiding. “You’re very confident.”

“Well, that part is up for debate, I think. Maybe I posture like this because I’m actually very insecure and needy and would do anything for someone’s attention.”

Kihyun cocks his head, smirking. “Is that true?”

Hoseok consider this, pursing his lips as he thinks. “At least 60% true,” he surmises.

“Well, you’ve got my attention,” Kihyun says smoothly, his voice going lower, and this time it’s Hoseok who blushes, a pretty pink color blooming over his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. “And suddenly I don’t really care where Minhyuk is anymore.”

Hoseok quirks his eyebrow. His tongue darts out to play with his lip ring. “Funny how that works.”

.

To: minnie  
[photo]

Minhyuk opens up the snap from Kihyun and shows his companion, The Hound, as they share a red bean mochi they bought at one of the snack booths after wandering around the convention. The text at the bottom of the photo proclaims:  _ ditching for ice cream, wanna come? _

“Your friend’s cute,” The Hound says. The Hound’s real name is Hyunwoo, and Minhyuk has been waiting a whole month to meet him in real life after meeting him on Twitter while sharing Game of Throne fan headcanons. 

“But I’m cuter, right?”

“Definitely,” Hyunwoo agrees. “With those fox ears? The cutest. Who’s the other guy in the picture?”

“Dunno,” Minhyuk says, closing the snap after replying to Kihyun with a quick:  _ no thx but enjoy your date while i enjoy mine~ _ . “I saw them walking around together earlier when we were killing time waiting for them to find us at 103 and we were just shopping around? And I thought they were cute together so...I thought we should give them some time alone.”

“So that’s why you had a sudden craving for red bean mochi?” Hyunwoo asks, grinning. It makes his face scrunch up cutely and Minhyuk loves it. 

“That’s right,” Minhyuk says. “Aren’t I the best friend ever?”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i had no idea what to do with this fic...i'm not too pleased but i'm considering it done!!! i'm sorry ><

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for short chapters; i'm trying to get my inspiration back :( 
> 
> thanks for reading! comments are appreciated <3
> 
> i'm also on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/yayawrites)!


End file.
